1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, organic light-emitting display apparatuses include display units in which a light-emitting layer formed of an organic material between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode is disposed. When voltages are applied respectively to the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, holes injected from the anode electrode and electrons injected from the cathode electrode recombine in the light-emitting layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted and an image is formed.
Also, because the light-emitting properties are quickly deteriorated when the light-emitting layer of the display units comes into direct contact with moisture, the light-emitting layer may be covered with an encapsulating layer to prevent the deterioration. For such encapsulating layers, thin film encapsulating layers that are desirable for the flexibility of organic light-emitting display apparatuses are being researched.
When such a thin film encapsulating layer is formed, a deposition process using a mask is performed. Here, wiring formed on a substrate can be damaged by the mask, thereby deteriorating device characteristics.